A Vision of Reality
by TennBlueBelle
Summary: Their eyes told their story. Their eyes showed their love. Their eyes held their future. - Just a quick tale.


POV: Matt

Yesterday, in my mind's eye, I saw a woman standing on a sidewalk in a white gauzy dress and straw colored hat. Her hair as red as the rose she held to her nose. Her spirit as untamed as the wind. She was alone but in her mind she was having a conversation, and it was hot - her hankie tucked in cleavages where eternal trickles of perspiration run from the female breast bone to exotic vacation spots that Southern men often dream about. She was sweet smelling, coy, cunning, voluptuous, voracious, delicious, pernicious, vexing and sexing. She was leaning against a post, looking out into the sunset. A slight gust of wind picked up, blurring my vision for only a second. She looked out as if she were looking into the future. A future unknown to most, a sight held for so little. She knew something... and I wanted so badly to share her vision. A porcelain face held the answers. She brought the crimson rose down to her side, holding on to it loosely. Unknowingly, she held my attention fully.

In my mind's eye, this woman, this creature of beauty, held my heart. I felt drawn to her. In my mind, the thought of walking over to her, flickered. In my heart, the feeling of loss crossed ever so lightly. If I moved, she would disappear and my eyes would forever be blind.

An eternity passed, yet she stayed the same. Her fire red hair matched that of her passion for life's flame, her lust to know the future grew, as did her heart. A once flawless face, now aged. A tear escaped, and began its journey down her face, down her neck, only to join the trail of perspiration. Her eyes as blue as the ocean, her love as big as the sea. She was saddened know. The future of which she saw was loneliness. She had found love, knew many men, but gave her heart to only one. The sun was saying goodnight, the light becoming dim. She brought the faded rose up to her nose once more, to savor the intoxicating aroma nature had provided.

I don't know where I stood or where I sat, but I emerged from the shadows. She needed me, I thought. I wanted to comfort her, take her in my arms and tell her everything was going to be okay. The woman held the rose, her eyes were closed. I reached the middle of a forsaken dirt street, the dust reared it's head once more. When I regained my sight, the red headed vision was now staring right at me. Not at my physical form, but that of my soul. Steal Blue held Royal Blue. She knew me better than I knew myself. My heart ached.

I was filled with a longing to join her. But like a whim of Scarlett's, she turned suddenly and went inside, shutting me out with the bolt of a latch. And I was left only to pick up an abandoned rose and savor the perfumed shadows of this woman. This Southern woman. This Phoenix. This Natural Beauty. This lover of life, of soul, of mine. My eyes had been opened. The foretold future was revealed. She would leave. I would be left alone.

I felt my eyes open up real slow, I looked around. The morning sun was forming the horizon. A light. A fire. A new day. I look to my right, my arms are full. They are holding a vision, a rose among thorns, my future. The angel lying next to me stirs ever so slightly... A sleepy voice calls delicately.

"Matt..."

* * *

><p>POV: Kitty<p>

He had beautiful eyes... the kind you get lost in... He was a vision to behold. On the outside I watched. He was young and full of life. He smiled. Across the crowded room I sat and observed. He held everyone's attention, turning heads. Whether out of fear, fame, or admiration... He owned the room. This vision of a man entering the room, entering my life, entering my heart was unknown to me. My heart wanted so much to walk over to him, but my wondering thoughts stepped in and stopped me. I noticed him but he didn't notice me. I stood to leave, but my legs failed me. The butterflies kept me grounded. I remained in my seat, regained my wits. I would stay. I felt alive. I had never known a man so tender, a heart so pure, or eyes so blue.

Days turned into nights, nights turned into days. It was early in the morning, the sun painted the sky. I walked down an empty sidewalk, an abandon dirt road. My mind was wondering, giving my feet a mind of their own. A memory replayed over and over. A memory of the past. My thoughts come to a halt as missed a step. I fall into my future. Into the arms of a man that will catch and hold me for the next 20yrs, for life, into eternity. I look into the vast blue. I am forever lost in his eyes. I see pain, loss, heartache... a lonely soul living day to day. I can feel he can see the same in me. In the blink of an eye, the pain is replaced by comfort, the loss has been filled, and the heartache is forgotten... Love takes it's place. He understands. I understand. Arm in arm, heart to heart, eye to eye. We say hello to a new beginning.

Days turned to years. Our bond grew with our trust, our hearts, our undying love and devotion. The butterflies that once kept me grounded, now gave me wings. He gave me wings. He gave me a reason to live. Words were so often left unsaid. We never needed explanations. Our eyes told our love story. They betrayed us, they failed us. They revered us, they strengthened us. They held the future, they held the unknown.

The years turned into long days and lonely nights. The eyes that at one time held me captive, slowly loosened their grip. Time had passed. The time that molded us as friends, as family, as lovers, was slipping away. The lines that lay below the skin's surface... were now covered with more make up. The feet of crows lay perched. My vision grew weak. I looked in his eyes for the last time. I saw the pain, the loss, the heartache return, but love still glazed the surface. He understood. I understood. Arm in arm, heart to heart, eye to eye. We say our goodbyes.

He had beautiful eyes... the kind you get lost in... and I guess I did.

* * *

><p>Gotta give credit to Designing Women, the episode "Dash Goff, The Writer"... The ending was my inspiration. I just expanded on a quote from the show. :)<p> 


End file.
